At the Kurosaki's house
by NatashaLenn
Summary: This is a conclusion to the night Ichigo had Senna stay at his house with him.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its affiliates.

Theme #1

Ichigo+Senna : Kurosaki's house

After loosing Senna and then saving her from a group of rouge Soul Reapers, Ichigo decided to have her stay the night at his house to make sure that she would be safe. Knowing very well that she would get herself into more trouble if he didn't keep a close eye on her. When they arrived at Ichigo's house they entered the living room, to tell his family of Senna's stay. The look on their face just seeing him with her was enough to give Ichigo second thoughts. He had to give them a good reason to let her stay. The only thing that sounded convincing enough was the truth.

"She got assaulted by bad guys?" Karin asked wile folding her arms.

Isshin stood frozen in place, occasionally twitching. Yuzu had her hands clasped together standing on the one side of her father and Karin standing on the other. All eyes were stuck on the strange sight of Ichigo struggling against Senna, who had her arms wrapped around his.

"Souds fishy." Karin said finishing her statement, wile narrowing her eyes.

"Well that's how it is. So I said she could stay the night." Ichigo said scratching his head.

"Hi! I'm Senna!" She chimed in cheerfully taking a bow. "Thanks for having me!"

Ichigo, braking away from Senna, walked past his family and started up the stares. Fallowing close behind was Senna waving "Bye" to them. As he made his way he asked his sister "Yuzu can she sleep in your room? Oh and can she use the bath too?"

"Bath?" Isshin said jerking around to see the two head to his son's room.

Ichigo turning on the light turned to Senna who sat down on his bed, "I'm kicking you out once they get your room ready."

Avoiding the comment Senna sighed out "Boy's have such boring rooms"

"Whatever" Ichigo said in defence.

"But your family all seem like fun people"

"You think?"

"Yeah! Like my dad..." Senna said trailing off into thought. For a brief moment she remembered her dad, but not in a good way. He had her by the hair and was yelling at her wile her mother rushed over to them. Her father was angry and threw her down to the floor. She was angry too but sad and scared as well. Her father hovered over screaming at her and her mother.

"Hey! Something wrong?" Ichigo asked snapping her back into reality.

"Huh? Oh, No, nothing."

"So why did those guys attack you? Did they say anything?"

Tapping her finger on her forehead, Senna began " They mentioned that a guy named Gen something wanted me brought to him. I think..."

"What else?"

"That's it. If you hadn't come, I might've heard more!" Kicking off her slippers, she lied down on Ichigo's bed snuggling her face into his sheets.

"Hey! Don't sleep in my bed!"

"Oh, it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!"

Meanwhile Isshin and Yuzu were out side listening in from the other side. They heard Ichigo and Senna arguing "C'mon, sit up." "No way..." "Put your socks back on!"

Karin interrupts there eavesdropping to say "This really isn't cool."

"But she said she's gonna sleep in his bed!" Yuzu told her, turning around.

"Hey, Ichigo's a guy, you know."

Hearing that made Yuzu press her hands against her ears and wine. Isshin on the other hand cried to his beloved wife "Mother, do I stop our son or let nature take its course?"

Hearing all the commotion out side his door, Ichigo swung it open forcefully knocking Yuzu and Isshin on their faces. "What the hell are you doing?"

"See He's pissed now" Karin added

"Th-Th-The bath is all ready." Yuzu whimpered.

* * *

Ichigo sat at his desk looking at his phone reflecting over the days events. What are the Blanks? Who is the Memory Rosary? Who were those guys that attacked Senna and what did they want with her?

"Rah! All this thinking isn't going to get me any were." Ichigo said to himself.

When he did, however, he heard a quite giggle behind him. Turning around, he saw Senna hugging the corner of his closet wall, wearing one of Yuzu's pajamas and a towel sitting on her head.

"You know, if you keep talking to your self like that people might think you've gone crazy." Senna said with a smile.

"What are you doing up? I thought you were tired."

"I was but every time I close my eyes I begin to remember things."

Ichigo, sighing, said "It will be all right. I won't let anything happen to you, now go back to bed."

"I can't."

"And why not?"

"My hair is still all wet"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and motioned for Senna to come over to him. Getting the gesture, she sat down infront of him to allow him to dry her peruse hair. Ruffling up her dark locks, he looks down at her. What things is she remembering that has her so upset?

"Ichigo?" Senna asked "Do you promise?"

"Do I promise what?"

"That you will protect me."

"Oh, yeah I promise"

Ichigo finished drying her hair and threw the towel down with the rest of the laundry. Senna didn't move from her spot, staring at the towel, thinking. She remembered her mom, when she was younger, throwing out towels that was stained with her blood. Remembering the sensation of the blood trickling down her face and the look on her mothers face when she ran over to her.

"Something wrong, Senna?"

Getting up on her knees she faced Ichigo. Wrapping her arms around him she hugged tightly.

"W-What are you doing?" Ichigo said blushing to the sudden contact.

"You're just so nice Ichigo!" She cried.

"What?" He said wile tensing up.

"I'm just so happy I've met you. And I know I haven't known you for long and everything but I really like you Ichigo!"

Hearing this surprised him a bit. He didn't know how to react to this sudden out burst of emotion from Senna. And he didn't know how to react to his own feelings when he heard her say that to him. He was happy and a little relieved but at the same time he was annoyed and perplexed. The only thing he could do was say the first thing that came to mind and hope for the best.

"I like you too,... Senna"

Feeling an overwhelming wave of warmth and a sudden tingling sensation in his legs. Ichigo stood Senna up with him and held her close. When her sobs ceased he looked down into her golden eyes and saw a tear swelling. Becoming flushed he felt all reason and discretion leave his body. Holding Senna's chin between his thumb and index finger Ichigo bent down and pressed his lips against hers. Surprised by his uncharacteristic action Senna jerked back but was held in place by Ichigo. Realizing what was happening she parted her lips to allow him more access. She felt his tongue venture further and caress the roof of her mouth. Ichigo let go of her chin and placed his hand on the back of her head and the other on the small of her back to pull her in closer. Senna tilted her head to deepen the kiss and slowly moved her arms around Ichigo's neck. Taking notice of her cooperation, Ichigo lifted her up and carried her to his bed. Braking their kiss to allow air he layed her down. He watched as her long dark hair surround her face as he placed her head on the pillow. Ichigo hovered over her and gently applied pressure to her hips with his. Senna, taken back , let out a little gasp.

"Ichigo..." Senna whispered.

Interrupting, Ichigo locked lips to hers. He could feel her arms move back up to his neck to pull him in closer to deepen the kiss once more. He felt her fingers tangle in his orange hair as he tasted her longer before braking away again to allow more air. Moving his lips to her cheek, Senna could feel his tougne move to the crook of her neck. Leaving his lips on her neck Ichigo moved in beside her and wrapped his arms around her. Scooting her body closer to his, he held her close and layed his head next to hers. He placed his hand on her chest and felt her fast paced heart beat, slow down to a steady resting beat as she fell asleep. Ichigo's thoughts raced, trying to figure out his feelings till both their breathing became syncronized to their sleeping.

* * *

"Gooood morning Ichigooooo!" Isshin yelled wile braking down his son's door.

"Seriously, is that any way to wake to wake up your son?" Ichigo yelled back as he planted his fist into his father's face.

"It is when your only son becomes a man!" Issin sang, unshaken by the punch.

"Yeah and we even made you two breakfast in bed so you don't have to get up." Yuzu exclaimed wile turning around the corner with two plats of food.

"You two were listening?" Ichigo yelled wile tuning red, knowing very well that something did infact happen. Regardless whether it was what his father and sister thought it to be.

"Yeah." Issin and Yuzu both said unfazed.

"Then you should know that nothing happened!" Ichigo said slamming the door on them.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Senna." He said turning around to look at her. When he did however, he saw nothing. No Senna. All that remained was Yuzu's pajamas neatly folded on his bed.

"Senna?" Ichigo asked running over to his bed and looking in his closet.

Feeling a little worried he sat down in his chair and thought of the places she could have gone. In the middle of his train of thought his phone buzzed.

"Yeah?" Ichigo asked as he answered his phone.

"Kurosaki? This is Urahara. Did you find out anything about the Memory Rosary?"

"Nope, I ran into the rouge Soul Reapers Kon saw."

"Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. They ran away as soon as I showed up."

"I see. Well we've learned a few things things on our end.

"What?"

"Unfortunatly we need you too bring the girl over. The Soul Society thinks she may be connected to the blanks appearances, and the rouge soul reapers."

Looking over to the open window Ichigo said with a sigh "Sure, I will as soon as I find her."


End file.
